To Fly
by Rangerapprentice
Summary: Better inside. Pit gets a chance to fly, but will he take it? Even after chasing it down? OC, don't like don't read.
1. Meeting Him

**Hello to all people who decide to read this! I thank you for it, you people really inspire me sometimes. Now, don't start flaming me or saying that this is a fail, because it's my first Kid Icarus fic, and I just got it yesterday, so sorry if the characters are out of it. I hope you all like anyway!**

**Summary: We all know Pit's not able to fly on his own. But when Palutena tells him she might have found a way, will he go through with it just to be able to fly without help? Or will he back down from the chance?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pit or Palutena or anything that is related to Kid Icarus, I only own my OC(s, as there may be more than one) and most of the plot, minus Pit's other half, as that was kind of taken by Dark Pit in Uprising.**

**Hope you like!**

Bright eyes looked at the sunset as their owner stood on the edge of Palutena's palace in Skyworld. Wind was rushing by his ears and through the feathers of the short wings on his back. It's the closest he's ever gotten to flying.

The flightless angel lowered his arms from being level with his shoulders. He looked up; a few angels were gliding lazily around on the wind. He narrowed hazel eyes; he envied those angels for being able to fly anytime they want. He even envied Pit, the head of the light goddess' guard. He at least got to fly, even if it was only for about five minutes and soaring down to earth to help people.

"At least he does know how it feels," he muttered, turning away from the edge, black tunic swirling slightly. It was the same as Pit's, the same for every angel in Skyworld. Brown hair, clumped into spikes and pointing down at random angles and in random spots, flared out before settling back down. He hated how the others would tease him for not being able to follow them off into the sky; they used it as a method to escape after taking something, such as a notebook he often wrote in or a sketchbook.

His eyes darted up as one angel glided down and landed by him. Blue eyes looked sideways at him from behind a covering of blonde bangs. A soft voice spoke from ruby red lips. "Hey. What's up?"

Our mystery angel shrugged before looking away at the ground and saying, "It's just not the same, Serena. I know I don't know how it really feels, but… I can tell it's not the same as really flying."

She smiled. "You know Lady Palutena's working on finding a way. You'll be the first to know if she gets anywhere."

A smirk appeared on his face. "Yeah right. She's gotten a way; you and I both have seen it. It shows whenever Pit leaves. That's all she needs. Five minutes to get him to Earth. She's probably given up on it by now."

Serena shook her head and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know that."

Hazel eyes darted up to hers before her friend jerked away from her hand, turning away from her. "I do. If Lady Palutena had been working on it this whole time, she'd have figured out a way by now. But she hasn't gotten anything, so the only logical reason is that she abandoned the project."

Serena shook her head and said, "You don't know! It's hard trying to change what you came with. It's genetics; it's supposed to be set, and we aren't supposed to mess with it!"

He turned to her, anger flaring in his eyes like fire and gasoline. "Serena, look. I know you're trying to give me some hope, but I gave up long ago. So sop trying to cheer me up, okay? It's impossible now. She gave up; it's simple as that."

"How do you-"

"I've said it before."

Serena jumped at the hazel-eyed angel's cold voice. "It's why I always come out here. It's why I always sit away from everyone else, and why I always ask Pit what it's and he can describe how it is to fly. He knows exactly what it felt like because he knows he can't do it alone. You guys would say, 'it's flying.' But he would say, 'It's like a rush of adrenaline when the wind blows by you. It's amazing to look down and see clouds and earth below you, and it's one feeling you can't get anywhere else.' I lost hope and with it, most of my happiness."

Serena looked down. "I'm sorry, Mat. I didn't know. I'll leave you alone if that's what you want." With that, she turned and began walking toward the edge to take off, getting a good running start and launching herself with a jump.

Mat watched all this and thought, 'Why are Pit and I the only ones?'

Dwelling on it would get him nowhere. He turned toward the steps and began walking up them, thinking of why only he and Pit were alone in the world of angels as the two who couldn't take to the skies at will.

**So, what do you all think? I hope it wasn't too bad, but so far you can't criticize me for OOC-ness as no real characters have been introduced. Mat is my original, Serena is just a random I needed to put in there, but she will probably pop up later on.**

**Please review this so I know how I'm doing!**


	2. The Other Half

**This was written in advance. I will add special thanks in though; I love my reviewers, so I show respect!**

**Summary: We all know Pit's not able to fly on his own. But when Palutena tells him she might have found a way, will he go through with it just to be able to fly without help? Or will he back down from the chance?**

**Thanks to: Dark Lord Goal (Seeing as how he/she is the only one who reviewed… Meanies who don't review!)**

**Enjoy what I can offer!**

**Note: I know the first time I posted this it said Medusa. I started this before hitting chapter nine in the game, so as far as my mind knew Medusa was the biggest threat. But now I know Hades is, so I'll change that. Thanks to Dark Lord Goal for pointing that out!**

**Now, again, this chapter went under some revision because another reviewer- Some Random Tosser- pointed out Palutena was OOC by even suggesting it. So I tried to change this chapter to make her more in character. But it will still be there because it's what fits in this story. So thank you for pointing that out!**

Pit walked into Palutena's throne room and bowed when he approached her. He looked up and said, "You called?"

The goddess of light nodded. "I did. Stand up and follow me. Stay quiet."

Pit nodded, standing, and said, "Are we sneaking up on someone?"

Palutena shrugged. "Kind of. More like spying; there's someone I want you to see." With that, she led the way out of the room and down a few halls before exiting out onto a balcony over looking a small area of green.

The area was quite large, really. A small grove of trees sat in one corner, while a small pond sat in the opposite corner. To the right of the pond was an old willow tree on a sloped hill. Between the two was an open field where people living in Skyworld could relax or play around.

Palutena pointed to the pond and said, "Under the tree, that's who I want you to meet. You're similar in more ways than one."

Pit squinted to see through the hanging branches and shadows cast by the tree. But through it all he saw a lone angel lying there, seemingly asleep with his hands behind his head like a cushion.

"Who is that? He looks like all the other angels to me," Pit said, leaning back from his position bending over the railing on the balcony.

Palutena looked over to the boy. "His name is Mat. He's an angel, yes, but like you, he can't fly on his own. He's around your age; he's actually quite a lone wolf."

Pit smiled. "Like in a wolf pack. He was out casted because he isn't the same. I think it's cool. It means you aren't the same as everyone else. You're… unique."

Palutena smiled. "So you don't want to be able to fly on your own? Hasn't that been your wish for years, Pit?"

The angel before her looked down. "Of course, lady Palutena, but… It's nice to know that I'm not like others. It's kind of like they all came off an assembly line, but I was taken off before I was done. It's nice to know I'm not… what's the word… _generic._"

Palutena looked at him and smiled. "That's why I chose you to lead my centurions, Pit. You can always see a bright side to almost any situation- even this one. Mat, though, doesn't have your brightness. He's become more and more closed off over the years. Lately, he finally forced away his last friend. You've met Serena, right?"

Pit looked up and nodded. "Yeah, everyone has. She's really nice and supportive."

Palutena nodded. "She was the last to really talk with him. She said that he had given up any hope of flying, even though I am working on finding a way."

Pit looked up. "Are you?"

Palutena shook her head. "I am, but I've found nothing. You remember when you were younger?"

Pit nodded. "I was a laughing stock. Everyone looked down on me until I was in with your guard. Then they respected me and you helped me fly, and everyone stopped teasing me."

The goddess nodded. "But when you left, Mat filled your place. He's become very untrustworthy of most people; Serena became the last friend he had. But a few days ago he pushed her away and told her to stop trying to give him hope."

Pit shrugged. "So what does he have to do with me?"

Palutena sighed. "I think I know what you're going to say. But I'm going to try." She turned and said, "I was looking through a book the other day and saw a strange passage. It said that if you take two angels who can't fly, you can merge them and one will be able to fly. But the other one disappears- like they never existed. Nothing is left of them."

Pit looked almost scared. "Lady Palutena, I know you mean that to help, but… I don't know. I know I could fly by myself, but…"

Palutena laid a hand on Pit's shoulder and said, "Remember Pit, Mat's basically given up on having a real life. He cut himself off from his friends, and he was orphaned at a young age. I don't want to do it either. But if you want it, and Mat agrees, I will."

The angel looked back at the one under the willow and said, "Well, when you say that… If Mat agrees, I'll do it. But only if he agrees."

Palutena nodded. "I'll talk to him about it. Get Mat and meet me back in my throne room."

Pit nodded before taking off to grab Mat. Palutena looked after him and said, "I hope Pit is sure of this. I guess it depends on Mat's reaction to it."

Pit smiled down as he approached Mat. The angel was under an old willow by the pond in the green area, a single blade of grass sticking out of his mouth. He looked like he was asleep, but as Pit approached he said, "Whatever you want, I don't really care. Just leave me alone."

Pit frowned. "What if I told you Lady Palutena wanted to talk to you?"

Mat snorted. "No doubt false hope about flying. I'm sorry, but I have other things to do."

Pit thought fast. "What if I told you it was about flying?"

Mat looked over at him. Seeing no hint of doubt on the other angel's face, he nodded and stood up, discarding the blade of grass before gesturing for Pit to take the lead. Pit nodded and led Mat through the halls to Palutena's throne room. Like he had earlier, he walked up to her and bowed before saying, "I brought him like you asked."

Palutena turned and asked, "Did you tell him anything?"

Pit shook his head as Mat spoke. "I hate to interrupt, but why did you want to speak to me?"

Palutena took a deep breath and said, "Yes, now, I already spoke to Pit about this. I have to ask you Mat: You've always wanted to fly, yes?"

Mat nodded as she continued. "Well, you know Pit can't fly either." The said angel's blue eyes dropped to the floor as she said that. "But I have to ask you this: Would you be willing to let Pit fly, but not yourself?"

Mat blinked and said, "What do you mean? Doesn't whatever method you have allow us both to fly?"

Pit shook his head. "Only one of us."

Palutena nodded. "For it to work, I have to merge you two. But only one will come out. It's certainly not the best method, but this book says it works. I'll only do it if you two are both a hundred percent sure. I actually saw it awhile ago, but dismissed it until recently. Back then, you were so full of life, Mat..."

Palutena knew it hadn't worked when hurt flashed in Mat's eyes. "Is that what I've become?" His voice was quiet yet very powerful. Pit winced when Mat spoke those words. "Seriously? A method to make the commander of your army fly? An empty shell for you to use as you wish? Is that all I am anymore?"

Palutena dropped her eyes. "No, Mat. I just know you've always had your friends' best interests at heart, and you always put your people before you."

Mat stood up from kneeling. "Well, I'm not agreeing. So you can forget it!" with that, he turned on the spot and bolted out of the room, leaving Pit looking down and Palutena looking almost hurt.

"I really thought he wouldn't react like that. I thought he would be much quieter." She looked at Pit now. "I'm sorry Pit. Now that I'm thinking, I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

Pit looked up at the door. "It's not that. It's how he was speaking. He never said it, but it sounded like he was leaving. Like, reading between the lines, you know?"

Palutena nodded. "I'm hoping he doesn't. It would be hard to find him if he did, but he can't even get down to earth unless someone helps him."

Pit's eyes darted up to meet the goddess' as she said that. "Oh no. Help as in…"

Both spoke simultaneously. "Hades."

Palutena nodded. "Go now. Get him before he gets too far. Ask around and see if you can find him before he can leave."

Pit nodded and bolted off, leaving Palutena panicking. If Mat went over to the Underworld's side, it would mean Mat would probably be killed anyway. Her job was to defeat anyone who threatened humankind; if Mat began to do that, she would have to send Pit after him.

"Please hurry, Pit," she murmured, "Before it's too late."

**Like I said, this chapter underwent some revision and rewriting after one of my reviewers- at least one who did (I know people don't and it make sme sad)- pointed out the the goddess of light was OOc. So I changed it and hope it fits better with the story now! Thank you!**


	3. Chasing Him Down

**I love this story so far. I have an idea, but I don't know if it should be a huge chase through Skyworld or just a time-skip… What? What do you want Hank? SPEAK UP, YOU JACKALOPE…! Oh, okay. Hank says huge chase. I'll do that.**

**Thanks to reviewers, I hope you all like it!**

_Pit's POV_

I couldn't believe it. Mat must have had some reason to blow up like that… Whatever it was, I have to stop him before he gets to where he can contact anyone who has reason to destroy Skyworld.

"Mat! Wait!" I saw a flash of white around a corner and upped my speed, knowing he had to be stopped. We were still a ways from an edge; I should be able to stop him…

_Normal POV_

Pit yelled as an arrow nearly shot through him. He looked back and saw Dark Pit hovering. He sighed and yelled, "Seriously? Can't this wait?"

The other half of Pit laughed. "Not when I could finally get a worthy opponent. Let him go, or I'll stop you myself."

Pit growled before turning away from his darker half and running after Mat. But the boy was long gone; not a trace was left until Pit realized he would take the quickest path to the edge.

The angel took off running, thinking he knew where Mat was headed by now. It was proven right when he nearly caught up with him. But there were so many corners, he kept losing ground until he reached an open stretch. Pit knew this was his last chance; he took a final leap.

He felt himself crash to the ground, but he also knew Mat had crashed too. The two began wrestling, each trying to gain the upper hand. Pit finally did, pinning Mat's arms by his head and sitting on his legs.

Hurt hazel met worried blue as Pit said, "Why did you run like that? We didn't mean to offend you."

Mat jerked once, but it did nothing for the situation. "It was because… I heard you two talking before you got me." Pit blinked as Mat's eyes dropped away from his to the side. "I know I pushed everyone away, but I felt like Lady Palutena had forgotten about me. She kept after you could fly because that's all she needed, but she did keep trying."

Pit sighed and was about to talk when a dark shaped rammed into him and a familiar voice yelled, "Go, while he's down!"

Pit looked up and growled at his other half. "Why are you letting him go?"

The face above him smirked. "Because if he goes, he'll fly. It means you'll be alone again and I'll have another angel that might put up a fight."

Pit looked over where Mat had now disappeared from. "But if he gets to Hades, he could use him to destroy Skyworld!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "One of us will stop him." Then he flapped and took off, smirking once before flying after Mat. As Pit stood, he could see a dark shape disappearing into the sky.

"Oh no. He got away…" Pit realized exactly how many ways this could go wrong. Mat could go to Hades, he could just go loner like Dark Pit, he could start his own revolution to destroy Skyworld… Any way meant trouble.

Pit knew he had to chase them down somehow. But he knew no way how other than flying. But Palutena's voice spoke in his head and caused his shoulders to drop.

"Pit, let him go. It's too late now, we'll deal with him when he comes around. Until then, we have Underworld forces to deal with."

Pit nodded and said, "When am I setting out?"

Palutena smiled from her room. "Not today. No problems yet. Maybe tomorrow though. You can relax and do what you want for now."

Pit nodded and walked in a random direction, soon ending up back outside his own home. Like most, it was white marble, carved like a temple. Inside, windows let evening light flood the room, turning everything a deep red.

'_Like Pittoo's eyes…'_ Pit shook his head. That was out of the way for now; it couldn't be dealt with immediately.

But he couldn't shake this feeling of dread inside him. It was small; he forgot about it over dinner and slept peacefully, never thinking once that his old friend had joined the dark side.

**I must admit, I don't write this. My hands move and they write it. My brain tells them what to do; I just sit and watch the keyboard. It's creepy.**

**Review, please! I'm placing in effect a strict one review or a month before uploading deal. I want at least one review before I update another chapter; I just want to know what people think of how the story is doing. Thanks to all who honor my request, the more the better!**


	4. Fighting a Friend

**Back now! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it peeps.**

Pit smiled as he felt the wings on his back grow out and stretch, becoming large enough for him to fly with a bit of Palutena's help. He jumped out the door that opened and smiled as wind rushed by his face.

He nearly fell out of the sky as a foot connected with his stomach.

Looking over, he blinked in surprise when he saw a familiar face hovering there.

White wings had extended to full size virtually overnight; brown hair danced around hazel eyes in the wind. Pale skin contrasted with black clothes, leaving the figure before him looking like an illusion with how he seemed to glow.

Pit smiled. "Mat? You came back!"

Mat smirked. "For reason's you wouldn't know yet. And not for the ones you think." Then he launched himself forward, pulling a Darkness bow out of nowhere and loading a light arrow.

But the arrow was a deep black; it seemed to be made of shadows rather than light. Pit aimed his own light arrow and fired as Mat did the same, the two colliding midair. More light could be seen; Pit remembered what Palutena had said his greatest ally was in battles like this.

'_The light came into the darkness, and the darkness did not understand it.'_(A/N: This is from Ted Dekker/Frank Peretti's House)

Those were her words. She said if he used light, he could block some attacks from the Underworld army. It had worked here for sure.

Pit took off after Mat, ignoring Palutena's calls to ignore him and go after the Underworld forces. But he said, "He's part of them now. Mat has gone to the dark side."

He looked over as Dark Pit flew up beside him. "Some say they have cookies."

Pit's jaw dropped. "Seriously? They have cookies?"

He rolled to his right as Dark Pit tried to land a hit with his own weapon, a Silver bow. But the blade only hit air as Pit had burst ahead to catch Mat. That was Pit's main target right now.

Finally, after a few arrows, Mat finally started descending. But he shot straight like an arrow, flying toward earth like a projectile designed to kill.

Pit closed his own wings slightly, watching Mat as he swooped down low to land. Pit followed, looking back to see Dark Pit circling above, watching.

"I'll leave it for now," he muttered. "It's time to get Mat." Then he dived toward the point where Mat had gone, hoping Palutena could find the fallen angel before he could get away.

Mat landed heavily. Light arrows were to be avoided at all costs, he thought, and certainly not to be looked at.

His vision was still a bit blurry from one that had passed by his eyes. The things were bright; it amazed him Pit could even look at the things, much less fire them from a bow.

He looked up and ducked behind a rock, pulling out a cloak his new master had given him. He threw it around his shoulders, fastening it by his neck and flipping the cowl up to shield his features. No use giving him a constant target, also known as his white oval of a face.

He looked around a corner and watched as Pit landed, eyes darting around. _Looking for me._

He whipped back around and carefully grabbed a close distance weapon, being careful of any and all light sources so the blade didn't gleam. He watched as Pit walked up along side his hiding place before slipping out.

Pit turned around to see a cloaked figure charging him with a small ax in hand. The person held the weapon with ease; he only knew one person who could wield an ax like that. But it could be a northerner too.

"He's too small. It must be him," Palutena's voice said. Pit nodded before he dodged to one side, avoiding an overhand strike from the ax wielder. The hood came back to show hazel eyes and a hard face.

"Mat, why are you doing this?" Pit yelled as he jumped back, away from the ax. He'd heard a few whispered rumors that Mat's father had come from the northern reaches of Skyworld, where you could find heavy-built men who wielded axes with ease. This confirmed the rumors in Pit's mind.

Mat smirked before swinging the ax in a backhand slash and yelling, "You wanted my life for your own purpose!" Pit barely avoided the stroke; it would've taken his head off easily. The edge was razor sharp. He heard it cut the air above his head when it flashed by.

Pit split the bow in his hands, turning it into two small daggers for close combat. He looked back as Dark Pit landed and he yelled, "This is making my job easier. I don't have to worry about defeating you anymore. Don't kill him, I want my rival still."

Mat shook his head. "I'll make no such promises. I say no such thing; I'm part northerner, it's in my blood to go until the enemy drops." He then swung the battle ax in a perfect arc, going over his head and down towards Pit.

He rolled aside and slashed at Mat's general location. He felt a slight connection and looked to see a spot on Mat's leg where the blade had connected just below his knee.

"Sorry Mat, but I have to," he murmured. Then he stood, jumped back and yelled, "Surrender and I'll take you back peacefully. Both of you."

Mat glared at Pit, shifting all his weight to his uninjured right leg. "And what if we don't?"

"I'll take you back anyways."

Mat shook his head before preparing to charge again. But he froze and dropped to one knee as his left leg protested any weight being put on it. He looked over to Dark Pit; the angel was definitely dangerous. He could finish Pit easily.

He motioned toward the angel. "Go. I'll try and help if I can."

The dark angel nodded and twirled one blade in his hand, yelling, "It's a shame you injured him. I was hoping he could at least weaken you before I had to finish you off." Mat narrowed his eyes as the copy said this. "But I'll just do it myself I guess."

Mat stood back up, leaning against a rock for support. It was a fast battle; it took Pit a few minutes to dispatch his destructive copy. Mat prepared to take off and shoved the ax back through his belt, raising his wings to take off.

He was already a ways up when he began to turn and retreat. He knew if Dark Pit couldn't beat Pit, he couldn't, much less injured. He began to fly, but was slowed by injury. Any movement caused pain to flare in his leg; it was like it just hit a nerve enough to send false signals even when the limb didn't move.

He sped up slightly as Pit approached. But he knew he couldn't outrun him, so he flapped and rose, hoping to outdistance him in height.

He came just above the clouds, cloak fluttering behind him. The dark fabric stood out against the white, but he was more worried about landing and finding someplace to hide from Pit.

Suddenly the angel in question burst through cloud cover just to his left, causing him to roll and drop a few feet into the clouds from the movement to his leg. He rose slowly and yelled, "Aren't you supposed to be going after your other half?"

Pit shrugged. "He's already gone. You're still here."

Mat smirked. "No way am I going that easily." Then he made to roll to his right but dropped again. His vision was beginning to go; he had to land now before his conscious gave way as well.

Pit seemed to notice this difference and flew closer, drifting closer and grabbing his wrist before Palutena brought him back to Skyworld, taking Mat with him.

When Pit landed back in Skyworld, the first thing he noticed was Mat, who had become deadweight. He was limp; being pulled back had been enough to cause his mind to lose consciousness.

Already Palutena was coming toward him with Serena and a few other angels who had been closer to Mat. Pit handed Mat off to them and leaned back on his heels.

He looked over to the goddess of light. "Do you think he'll try to run again?"

Palutena sighed quietly. "No. I'm going to let Serena take care of him; she's one that really was scared for him when he left. I'll let you decide when the moment is okay to talk to him."

Pit nodded. "So what will I tell him?"

"That what I proposed was just uncalled for and we're deeply sorry. It really did scare me when he left, not only because it could mean Hades recruited an angel, but because he could've gotten hurt worse than that."

Pit nodded before excusing himself and walking to his own home. The setting sun again dyed the snow-white marble a deep crimson and cast shadows all around the room.

The angel walked over and flopped onto his bed, sighing. Having Mat back settled more than one more worry, including what had happened the angel.

"Hopefully Serena can convince him to stay," he murmured. Then he rolled onto his side, pulling his legs on the bed and let his blue eyes slide closed, finally resting after fighting Mat.

That night, Pit slept peacefully rather than the fitful sleep full of worrying he had last night.

**Where does this stuff come from?**

**Brain: The leg injury comes from Ranger's Apprentice. Remember? 'I'll shoot you in the fleshy part of your calf where you can keep running but it'll be extremely painful. Stop or look back and I'll kill you.' Then Coney or whatever-his-name-is jumped over a cliff in Halt's clothes and Halt made his escape with Abelard.**

**Ra: Shut up, brain. It was a rhetorical question. I didn't need that, I remembered perfectly just as I remember how Halt fishes- although I still don't own any of it.**

**Brain: Ha! Take that. That's what you get for wasting money on video games and such.**

**Ra: Shut up brain. You know I could just abandon you? Like Luke did his backpack?**

**Brain:…**

**Ra: reviews will make another chapter my readers. Please do it, I love when you all do this for me!**


	5. Angels Can be Dangerous Too

**Hello again! Hope you all like so far, I hate it when people read but don't review at all. It peeves me more than you all know. This is Mat's POV**

**Disclaimer: Five chapters. You should get it, but Mat Is saying it anyway.**

**Mat: Why me?**

**Ra: Because Dark Pit tried to slice me into cheese cubes before refusing, and Pit is hiding from me, although I know he's in the rafters somewhere.**

**Mat: *Sigh* She doesn't own it at all. Don't believe her if she says she does own it, it's a lie. She does own me though…**

I sat for a few minutes when my mind awoke. My left leg was stinging; I knew what had happened but didn't want to face my problem yet. If Dark Pit had gotten me, I might as well say I've kicked the bucket and will see an angel standing over me and a white world.

Of course I jinxed that.

I opened one eyes enough to see an angel standing over me in a white room. Screw you too, universe.

The angel turned slightly and I recognized the face immediately. I smiled and whispered, "Serena."

The blonde angel turned around, shocked I was awake so fast I bet. Judging by the sky, I'd been out either a few hours or over a day. Serena smiled, laid a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't do that again. I wouldn't eat for days because I was worried about you."

I opened my other eye and said, "But why? I pushed you away; if anything you should've been happy. You shouldn'tve worried at all."

She shrugged. "I've always had this little thing for you, Mat. You just need to wake up and realize it. I kept trying to give you hope in hopes you'd realize my feelings. I never said it straight out-"

"Because you were afraid I would refuse." I chuckled. "Serena, you have too many best friends for me to try that. Remember, friends will comfort you when the guy rejects you, but best friends will walk up to me and say, 'It's because you're gay isn't it?' You have too many best friends for me to even try to hurt you without coming within an inch of my own life."

Serena smiled. "And remember: friends will give you a shoulder to cry on while best friends will have the shovel ready to bury the guy who made you cry." She tapped my nose with a finger and said, "So don't make me cry or they'll dig straight through Skyworld and drop you in the hole."

I smiled and laugh. But I froze and winced as she moved my leg. It had to have hit some nerve; I felt my leg but I swear my foot was numb.

She smiled and said, "It's just because it hit this part of your leg. It's fleshy; it would take a heck of a hit to hit bone, but it's connected to a lot of other muscles through a complex network. That's why it's a good threat to keep someone running, because they can still run but it will hurt no matter what."

I nodded and bit the inside of me cheek as she kept moving the limb. I know it was her job, but doctors were always a pain. At least she didn't twist and say, 'Does this hurt?'

She smiled and said, "Pit wants to talk to you. Do you want him to come in, or you want him to stay out?"

I sighed and said, "Bring him in. I think I know what he'll say, but I want to be sure."

The blonde girl nodded and walked out, casting one glance back as I laid my arms over my eyes and groaned.

__Normal POV__

Pit walked in to see Mat with his hands over his eyes. He was about to speak when the boy on the bed said, "No."

Pit shrugged and said, "No what?"

"You aren't using me to fly. I refused before and refuse now unless I have some incurable disease to where I'll die young anyways."

The brown-haired angel smiled and said, "That's not what I want to talk about, it's about where you went." He walked closer planning on sitting on the bed.

One arm lifted and showed hazel eyes. "Come near me and I'll kick you no matter how much it hurts. Trust me on that."

Pit nodded and sat on a chair nearby. "I know you have a strong body and dangerous temper so I'll listen to that bit of advice."

Blue again met hazel and Pit asked his first question. "Where did you go?"

Mat sighed. "Dark Pit. I didn't go to Hades because I knew he'd use me. That, and that's the dark side and they're liars."

Pit cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"They don't have cookies." The boy laughed and got serious again. "But Dark Pit said I couldn't stick around unless I knew how to fly, so I went to Hades, got the ability to fly like yours, and now… here I am."

Pit nodded. It wasn't what he'd expected, but it worked. "Did he say anything of her plans?"

Mat shook his head no. "I was a newbie; I hardly learned anything outside my own missions and the rules of the Underworld." He sighed. "I can still see the example he used. Take my advice: If you run away, go into hiding. The Underworld is not somewhere you want to go."

Pit nodded and waited for a minute before he said, "Why did you run?"

Mat glared at the young angel. "Didn't I answer that the day I left?"

Pit shrugged. "I want to see if your answer changed at all."

Mat shook his head. "It's still because you two seemed to have complete disregard to the fact I have feelings. I may appear emotionless, but I'm actually really sensitive."

Pit nodded and murmured, "I guess it goes for all angels, seeing as how we always express ourselves somehow."

Mat nodded. "Anything else? I'm really tired, which is weird because normally I'm a machine- never tired. Serena had to tell me to go to bed before I dropped dead."

Pit chuckled. "No, that's all I needed. The only other thing would be Dark Pit's location, but that's more a show thing than a tell thing, since you probably never went there."

Mat nodded and rolled over, wincing slightly as he felt a now-familiar pain.

Pit watched this, but said nothing and stepped out, leaving Mat to sleep and think over anything going through his head. Mat's eyes had closed and he looked like he once had: White clothes, out-of-place hair, and a peaceful look on his face.

Pit smiled as he walked out and shut the door to Mat's room. The angel was staying with Serena; she'd nearly attacked Palutena when she asked and was refused. But after seeing Serena's protective side, the goddess agreed. So now Mat was staying in her house, where she could keep an eye on him.

Serena looked over and said, "Pit, sit now," and pointed to a chair at her table. Pit raised his eyebrows but obeyed, sitting down and thanking the blonde angel when she gave him a cup of tea.

"I want to know why you wanted to see Mat so bad." She was leaning against a counter, a cup in her hands. Her blue eyes were focused on Pit's, and he looked away. The girl could be scary if she wanted to be.

"I had to ask him where he'd been," Pit replied, looking sideways at her. He was shrinking back; Serena pushed off the counter and walked over, putting her cup on the table and nodding.

"Sure. Of course. I know that. But was there anything else?"

Pit shook his head. "No, no, that's it, I had nothing else to do, Mat would kick me if I tried anything else."

Serena nodded and said, "Know you can talk to me Pit. I enjoy listening." Then she left down the hall. Pit noticed a piece of paper left on the table.

"She won't mind if I look really fast." He grabbed the paper and read before putting the paper back and leaving, heading toward his own home.

When he got there, he flopped onto his bed, hidden in an alcove away from sunlight. It was nice because he could hide easily and think over things, like what he just read over. It had shaken him deeply; he didn't know that it was possible.

"There's just no way it's true," he murmured, looking out a window to the night sky. "I know she still had hope, but that's insane. She couldn't take it."

He shook his head, clearing any doubt. Serena wouldn't take the chance; Mat meant too much to her to do it. He fell asleep thinking that, thinking Serena cared too much for Mat to give him up willingly.

Oh, how wrong he was.

**I'm happy! Why? Tarzan is gone on Survivor! He's insane, I tell you! CRAZY!**

**Mat: Calm down. He's gone. Stop panicking.**

**Ra: Who's panicking? I'm not panicking, I'm just annoyed because I can't think of a good begin-**

**Mat: *Waves hand in front of RA's face* Rangerapprentice? Hello...? Mickey?**

**Ra: No nicknames, that is between us four. Anyway, I've got my beginning using a mind game… FEAR ME NOW!**

**Mat: She loves reviews, they makes her happy, trust me. She cries when she has over a hundred hits, yet no one reviews at all, even if it is just a person rereading the story. It annoys her.**

**Afternote: Yes, I wrote this during Survivor: One World. But I got little reviews so my updates never really came.**


End file.
